


Nine Other Worlds

by NapoldeInLove



Series: Three by Three [1]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Betrayal, Tron: Evolution, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: AUs Out The Wazoo, Alternate Universe, High School AU, Multi, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapoldeInLove/pseuds/NapoldeInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of three-sentence drabbles from a prompt request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gay Bar (Kevin/Ram)

“He’s mine,” he heard someone say, and it took several seconds to register that Ram had his arm around his waist and was addressing another one of the patrons.

Kevin had to do a double-take at the program and say, “I thought this was your first time at one of these places, too,” but all he got from Ram was a playful wink. He was upset for all of three seconds—then he realized that this meant that if he decided to grind a little harder against Ram on the dance floor, the program probably wouldn’t object.


	2. Unspecified (Ram/Anon)

Flynn is dead, the whispers were, and though many a Basic looked horrified and disturbed by the news, one face in the sea stood out to the Security Monitor. He sidled over to the program, placing a hand on its shoulder without being sure why he bothered to make a gesture to him out of all of the programs.

The program half answered his question, however, looking up at Anon’s helmeted visage and choking out the words, “But Flynn was my friend.”


	3. Office Work (Ram/Jarvis)

Jarvis probably wouldn’t have spoke to Ram if it weren’t for the day he accidentally opened one of the cupboards in the break area just as Ram stood up.

As soon as he registered the cause of the heavy thump, Jarvis started apologizing furiously, putting his hand on the new employee’s shoulder and guiding him to a chair.

Though injured, the young man looked up at the flustered secretary and gave a charming, goofy little grin—and Jarvis felt a blush touch his cheeks for the first time in more than a decade.


	4. On The Run From The Law (Quorra/Jarvis)

There had been a look in her eye that told him she was more than just some Basic who had accidentally triggered a sentry tail, and as much as his sense of self-preservation said GO REPORT HER he found himself rushing forward, and before she could lash out he pressed his hand over the lock and opened the door for her.

“I’m probably going to die for this,” he told her as she stared at him incredulity, “so you better make the most of this.”

The program—no, but she was different—grabbed his wrist, smiled at him, and said, “You won’t be dying on my watch.”


	5. Escort (Jarvis/Gem)

“Sir,—Jarvis, was it?—you called End of Line Escorts for a female companion, yes?” The woman in white glanced him up and down, and despite her pleasant expression, Jarvis could feel the rays of disapproval and distaste emanating from her person. “My name is Gem, and I’ll be your escort for the evening.”


	6. Genie (Alan/Sam)

Honestly, Alan was not expecting a genie to look like the one he had managed to summon by—what was it, polishing his keyboard? Genies were supposed to be big, broad shouldered men who spoke in a deep voice, but this one was a young man, handsome and bright-eyed, currently shirtless, sprawled out over his desk and smiling up at him.

“So, you gonna wish for anything?” the genie asked, and Alan went red at his immediate thought.


	7. Freaky Friday (CLU/Jarvis)

“What are you doing, you impostor?!” CLU shrieks, his voice sharp and angry, but it’s coming out sounding distorted, as if he were some Basic.

The impostor stops patting his chest in shock and awe—and definite appreciation—and looks up. “Si—why—but I’m Jarvis!” he exclaims in CLU’s voice, and at that CLU finally catches sight of his own reflection, and why the hell does he look like his chief of intelligence?


	8. 80's Rock Band (Kevin/Ram)

One of the groupies (‘Ram’, based on the back of his shirt) pauses in his efforts to lift one of the larger speakers on his own; Kevin knows that a cute little thing like him isn’t going to be able to move it by himself, so he breaks away from his band mates and trots over to help. He stays on the other side, only offering a chuckling “Here, let me help you,” before lifting the other end of the tall speakers with ease.

Somehow, ‘Ram’ doesn’t see the lead guitarist of Codeless Wanderers, not until the speakers are on stage and he walks around to thank him, and Kevin can’t help but laugh as the poor groupie jumps and blushes furiously.


	9. Highschool (Jarvis/Jalen)

It takes a long time for Jarvis to understand why Jalen keeps asking for his help on school assignments.

He had thought Jalen was pushy, just like every other jock and cheerleader trying to pressure him into doing their homework; spending just a week observing the rising star of the school’s basketball team made him realize that, socially speaking, Jalen was even worse at reaching out than Jarvis was, and beyond their interactions the tall boy only spoke to his friends Radia and Gibson, who he had known from childhood.

When Jalen next approaches him, Jarvis looks up, makes eye contact, and actually smiles when he speaks; for some odd reason, Jarvis experiences a rush when the taller boy actually smiles back.


End file.
